The Three Forbidden Shinobi
by Gaarusu
Summary: It's about Naruto having to fight three evil shinobi. But he can't do it alone. He will need some friends along. Yaoi some because of my cousin. I do not own Naruto As much as I wish I did. Please add reviews.pweezzzz!
1. Chapter 1

The Three Forbidden Shinobi Chapter 1: The Three Heroes

Naruto set on a stump doing nothing. He was so bored. Sasuke was on an important mission. What was he to do. Then Konahamaru came running up to him. "Naruto!!!!! Naruto!!!!! Kakashi Sensei needs you immediatly!!!You must come right away!!!" Naruto was already there before Konahamaru finished his sentence. Kakashi was just sitting in his chair reading his stupid book. " WHAT IS IT YOU NEED KAKASHI SENSIE!!!!?" "Oh Naruto i just needed you to go get me a glass of water." Naruto fell over. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I CAME FLYING OVER HERE, JUST TO GET YOU A GLASS OF WATER!?" Kakashi blinked. "Yes." Naruto wanted to kill Kakashi and Konahamaru for telling him the message, but there was no way to argue. Naruto went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. Naruto went to pick up a glass to find a piece of paper in it. He opened it to find Kakashi's writing:

Naruto, this is an important message. I asked you

to get me a drink of water because they are watching

me, the Three Forbidden Shinobi. They are the most

dangerous shinobi alive. I have assigned two people

to meet you at the Konu Waterfall. Muster up all

your strength Naruto, cause you have to kill them.

You and ,of course, the other two ninja. Good Luck.

Naruto knew what he had to do. With that Naruto got a glass of water, and took it to Kakashi. "Thanks Naruto!" Naruto looked so mad, anyone could of fall for his pity. "No problem," he said grudgenly. Then Naruto flew home to get his stuff.  
At the waterfall, Naruto was alone again. "Man, I got to become more popular." After saying this something flew out of the bushes. It was Chiper. Chiper was a ninja that Naruto didn't know to well. He only knew that he destroyed two clans of ninja all by himself, and that he had some horrible demon inside him worse than Naruto. "You! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "I was about to ask you the same question." "Well, I was asigned by Kakashi." "What? He assigned a lazy critter like you to this mission? Great. Just Great." There was then a low rummbling.  
Gaara stepped out of the bushes. "Gaara, hey it's me Naruto." Gaara stared cooly. "I could care less who you are." Naruto felt like crying, but he knew that Gaara would regret those words one day. "Let's get on with our mission. They each are residing in the Shadow Forest. Lets go." With that, they were off. Naruto knew if Kakashi arranged for these two ninjas to come along, that this mission was serious. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Three Forbidden Shinobi Chapter 2: Are We There Yet?

Naruto had been traveling with his two companions for hours. He didn't like either one of them. However, something about Chiper made him feel weird. Not in a bad way, but like in away that he understood his pain. Yet, of course, Gaara was the same way. They were all camped out near a stream. Everyone had fish except Gaara, whose sand wouldn't keep shape in the water.  
"Hey Gaara, you want one of my fishes?" "I would rather die then touch one of your fishes, much less than eat one." Naruto had it with him. Gaara was insulting him the whole trip. "I had it with you Gaara. I am going to take you apart. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" All five of Naruto's clones was going at Gaara. Gaara had his sand ready as well. But before Naruto and Gaara clashed, Chiper already took both of them out. Naruto fell on the ground. He was amazed. He didn't even see it coming. Chiper was so strong and muscular and fast. Naruto felt like he had found just the right person for him. Naruto looked confused. "What are you thinking. Naruto pull it together!" "Enough! I haven't the time for pitty-dragging. So let's get a good night sleep, and we'll get a good start in the morning at 6 A.M. Got it!?" Naruto and Gaara shook their heads. "GOOD. Now good night!" With that, Chiper went into his tent. Naruto looked up in surprise. He had totally forgotten about packing a tent. Gaara didn't need a tent. He used his sand to make a ball around him. Yet, before he covered his face he said night loser. Naruto went to punch him, but only punched sand. Naruto felt like crying. It was going to be a cold night. Chiper came out of his tent halfway. "Naruto, I noticed you forgot your tent. Come in here and you can bunk with me tonight. Naruto was unsure at first, but decided to go for it. When they got settled, Naruto said thankyou. After that Chiper kissed him. Naruto looked confused and was about to yell at him, but fell asleep before he could say a word.  
Naruto awoke to find Chiper all ready packing his stuff. Gaara had gone to scout ahead. "Hey chiper, last night, what was that for?" "Naruto, let's just get back to the mission okay." I will tell you later." Naruto was unsure, but went ahead with packing anyways. They traveled on for many more hours, when they saw what they were looking for, a dark forest. "Alright guys. Be prepaired for anything." Naruto looked at the forest from the cliff they were on. The forest went on for miles and miles. "They could be anywhere in there. We'll never find them." "Wrong Naruto. They are in a tower at the very end of the forest. We might get there by nightime if we hurry." With that they were off again. What seemed like hours, Naruto finally collapsed. "Are we there yet?" "Almost Naruto, just a few more miles." Yet, Naruto didn't have the strength to go on. But before Naruto dozed off completely, Gaara gave him some motivation. "Already quitting now, how pathetic." That did it. Naruto was way ahead of them before they even knew he was gone. "Looks like we might be underestimating him."Chiper said while he started to jump from tree to tree. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Three Forbidden Shinobi Chapter 3: Chiper vs. Lorutas.

They were at the door of the Forbidden Tower of Shadows. Everyone who went in there, never came back out. Unless it was one of the Three Forbidden Shinobi that is. The door opened. They all stepped inside. It was dark at first and quiet, but then a burst of light came in. There they were the Three Forbidden Shinobi. Naruto only heard about them in legends. He really didnt think that he would be seeing them up personal. "Well, well, well. Looks like Kakashi has sent us a snack to feast on," said the first one. She was a girl with red hair that was lying down her side. It was very long and braded. "It would seem so my dear," said the second one. He was a chinese, with a small beard. He seemed like he was middle-aged. "Be careful, we do not wish to underestimate our openents," said the final one. He had a pale face with dark beady eyes. He had dark hair that was sort of like Kiba's. He continued,"Now let us introduce ourselves"  
"My name is Korumaka," said the third one,"I destroyed the Beryua clan. They weren't really special. HA HA HA!" "My name is Miachosua, just call me Mia," said the second one,"I am an avengur. Hi!" She waved at them all.  
"And my name is Lorutas," said the first one,"I killed the Leaf Village's first two hokages." He paused. Then he added. "At the same time." Naruto was in shock. How could he face them. They were so dangerous. He had to get out of here. But there was no way.  
'Now which one of you will go first," said Lorutas. Chiper stepped forward. "Chiper, NO don't. They'll crush you!" Naruto didn't want Chiper to die. He liked him. After that kissed, he couldn't resist but to have a dream about them becoming intament. "Don't worry Naruto. I'll have this fool crushed in ten minutes top." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. However, he couldn't do nothing. "Very well let us begin young boy," said Lorutus.  
Lorutas started out with a bang! He was able to shoot fire everywhere. That wasn't all whatever it hit, blew up! Naruto had to do something. He jumped to stop him from hurting Chiper, but he stopped in mid-air. He looked over to the other side of the room. Korumaka had his hand out in the air. No Way! He was using his chakra. To make naruto stay still in the air. He dropped him. "Don't try it again, or I will crush your whole body." Naruto was in shock. He couldn't do nothing. Chiper noticed naruto hanging in air, but he had his own problems to deal with. "Okay," he told himself,"it is time to come out, Ryashuku." Chiper was no longer in control. Ryashuka was out and ready to kill. Ryashuku was the demon inside Chiper. He was a monstrous raven. Ryashuku got his claws out and attacked. Lortus tried to dodge it but couldn't. It was too late. Lortus tried to blast him with his fire, but missed. Then Ryashuku got his raven feather sword and went right through Lorutas. This match was over. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Three Forbidden Shinobi Chapter 4: Gaara vs. Mia 

Hey everyone. Sorry about my other chapters. I will try to make this one right. Okay and remember to give me reviews. I feed on them. Don't let me go hungry. lol Also Chiper is pronounced Sifer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even though I wish I did.

Chiper was standing there with his sword. He had successfully done it. Lorutas fell to his knees. "How? How? How can you be so strong?" "Simple really, cause I'm not Chiper. My name is Ryashuku. I am the demon with inside of him. With his final words, Ryashuku was put back into his soul. Chiper came out. " Told you I could do it in ten minutes Naruto!" He smiled. Naruto smiled back. He had to know how his demon was so easily controlled. Chiper jumped back to the group. "Looks like it's my turn Korumaka." Make sure no one interferes with out plans. Kay?" Korumaka shook his head. Mia jumped over to the stadium.  
"I got this witch." Naruto started to jump toward her, but was grabbed on the food by sand. "GAARA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "This ones mine Uzomaki.  
Gaara jumped down to the stadium. "Sand won't help you here boy. I am poison running through your veins. Ha Ha Ha!" "Whatever you say, but that still won't change the fact that your an ugly witch. She looked up in surprise. "HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!" She started to run at him. "TAKE THIS YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY!" Needles began to come out of her finger tips. She shot them right at Gaara. They were fast, but not fast enough for Gaara's sand. They blocked Gaara, however, the needles kept going through the sand. They hit Gaara at half speed though. Gaara winced. "NOW YOU ARE INFECTED WITH MY POISON IT WILL KILL YOU IN JUST A MATTER OF SECONDS." Gaara smiled.  
He began to turn into complete sand. "NO WAY!", but before she could say anymore she hear a yell. SAND COFFIN!!! Sand was all around her. SAND BARIUAL!!! She was dead. Crushed as a matter of fact. Now it was Naruto's turn.


	5. Chapter 5

The Three Forbidden Shinobi Chapter 5: The Trick 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as much as I wish I did.

Okay people, I think I have got this down. CH.4 was really short but i tried to make this one longer. Remember to give me reviews I love the advice!!! Chiper is pronounced Sifer.

Naruto laughed. Gaara always put on a good show. Gaara was standing behind his sand covered enemy. "Well, that was fairly easy. In fact, all of these matches seem to easy. Tell us Korumaka, why is that?" He laughed. "I see you figured it out. I guess you aren't a dumb kid like Naruto. Naruto looked up in surprise. "WHAT'S HE TALKING ABOUT GAARA!? TELL ME NOW!" "Your a stupid little boy, Naruto. It seems we have been tricked." "Your correct Gaara of the Desert," Korumaka said,"we have locked you in this tower, so I can perform my ultimate jutsu on you"  
With that, Korumaka started to make hand signs. "POISON FLOOD JUTSU!"

The ground started shaking. Then behind Korumaka came purple looking water. A huge wave of it! They had to get out or they would drown. This tower they were in had no windows. They should of saw it before they came in here. "So what are you thinking Naruto?" Yelled Korumaka. Too bad you didn't even see it coming. TOO BAD! TOO BAD!The last thing Naruto saw before he blacked out was Gaara smiling.

"Korumaka, it's time we make our move," said Mia. They had been setting at the Koru Waterfall for hours. "You think Lorutas has made his move?" "Yes, Mia, deer. I am sure all three of them have fallen for his Kakashi trick. Ha Ha Ha. Korumaka had come from a long line of thiefs. His father was the first Hokage, however, he didn't care for him at all. His brother, Oruchimaru, had been killed by Naruto Uzomaki. He swore that he would get him back for it. Mia was from the Uchiha Clan and the Zyra Clan. She had the Sharigun, but rarely used it. She moved away from home the day before Itachi destroyed her clan. However, Itachi had been tracking her down. Closer and closer he got each day, but he could never find her. There was Sasuke Uchiha too. She had already dealt with him.

Just then Lorutas appeared. "They fell for it." Lorutas had killed his father and the next hokage, but Korumaka befriended him because of this. Anyone with that strength was a friend to him. Lorutas was left out in the cold when he was a child. He realized he had the power to control fire when he was nine. With this he became fearfully known. All three of them were known really. They were known as the Three Forbidden Shinobi. Anyone who came across their path, wound up dead. "Now all we have to do is send our clones and Korumaka into the tower, and they will come running into it." Korumaka laughed. He always did enjoy someone falling into his trap. Especially the three teens he hated the most: Naruto Uzomaki, Gaara of the Desert, and Chiper the Outcast. "This is going to be so much fun," he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6 Gaara's New Jutsu

The Three Forbidden Shinobi Chapter 6: Gaara's New Jutsu 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even though I wish I did!

Okay people, I know I know that the last chapter was a little short,but i promise to make it up to you. Also sorry about not getting this chapter in for a while. Also Chiper is pronounced Sifer.

The Flood was coming there way. Gaara didn't even want to start with his powers, but it was the only way for the mission to succede. He looked at Naruto and Chiper. Naruto was about to collapse. Gaara smiled at him. "What an idiot," he thought. Chiper, however was smiling too! "So whats your plan Chiper?" Chiper looked at Gaara. " I plan on destroying this tower. Are you with me, Gaara?" Gaara shook his head. "okay let me start then." The flood was coming up fast. "SAND BARRIER!!" Sand started to emerge from the floor. It then started to create a wall of sand. The poison flood stopped. Korumaka stared in disbelief. How in the world could this be! He had to deal with these punks now. "DON'T THINK THAT'S ALL I GOT IN STORE FOR YOU LITTLE BRUTES!!!" Gaara looked up at him. "I hope not because that was too easy.

Korumaka's eyes widened. "NO ONE TALKS TO ME THAT WAY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT." Korumaka jumped into the air. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU DEAL WITH THIS!!! Shurikan Aruka No Jutsu! The Army of Shurikan! Gaara looked around him. There was Shurikens all around them suspended in the air. "Now watch this!" Korumaka moved his fingers together. The Shuriken came flying at them. "Please, are you serious?" With that, Gaara made his sand cover him and Chiper. The Shurikens all hit the sand. This only made Korumaka madder!

"Fine! I've had enough with you! FORBIDDEN SECRET JUTSU! THE HAND OF DEATH!" Gaara looked up in surprise. So did Chiper. Only a few people in the world were able to perform that jutsu. It would allow Korumaka to crush their souls. However, it would destory apart of his soul as well. Korumaka smiled evily.

He began to run at them. Chiper couldn't let this happen. "Alright, RAVEN SWORD!!!" Chiper began to run at Korumaka. Then with so much speed he went right through him. Korumaka stopped. He was looking down with a...with a... GRIN! "YOU ARE ALL FOULS. YOU KEEP PLAYING INTO OUR LITTLE TRAPS. DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I COULDN'T DOGE THAT!? HA HA HA HA!!! Korumaka fell down, but it wasn't Korumaka who fell. It was a puppet of Korumaka. They then hear a loud jutsu outside. "SECRET JUTSU. TOWER OF SEALING!!! They then felt a jolt. They were being sealed in with the Earth blocking them. The tower went into the ground fast.

Korumaka and the other two shinobi started to laugh. Gaara was laughing in the tower as well. "Do they really think they can seal me in this tower. HA HA HA!!! I think it is time I reveal my new jutsu. "Summoning Jutsu! SAND VIPER!!!" With this sand formed beneath Gaara's feet and began to turn into a giant snake made of sand! Gaara jumped off of him. "Now, Syliaus, take out this tower with everything you got." "You got it boss!" The snake began to rise and hit the ceilling at top speed. The ceilling broke. "Again Syliaus"

Korumaka stopped laughing as he saw a crack appear in the tower's ceilling. "It can't be possible!" But before he could say anymore, a giant sand snake bust through the ceiling. It went back down and brought up three people, the shinobis didn't want to see. Naruto, Gaara, and Chiper! Korumaka actually had some fear in him after seeing this. Maybe they would be the ones to stop the Three Forbidden Shinobi.


	7. Chapter 7 The Murder

The Three Forbidden Shinobi Chapter 7: The Murder 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even though I wish I did!

okay People i am going to start something new. I am going to have a conversation with the characters on here. PlZ read my story more. Also Chiper is pronounced Sifer. Now remember people, if you dont review i will end this story. Well here we go!!!

Gaarusu: How do you like it Naruto?  
Naruto: It's awesome except that one part.  
Gaara: I enjoyed that part.  
Gaarusu: I knew it Gaara.  
Gaara: Knew what?  
Gaarusu!!!GIGGLES!!!  
Naruto: What does your chapter's name mean?  
Gaarusu: Read on and you will find out.  
Chiper: I have a bad feeling about this.

Naruto woke up. He felt a jolt. He looked around to find that they were above ground. Then he saw the three faces he never wanted to see again. "Well, well, well. You actually escaped Gaara. I am impressed." said Korumaka. The sand snake charged at them. "POISON ROOTS!!!" Mia yelled. Roots began to emerge from the ground, making the snake turn back into pure sand. That wasn't all though. The roots began to come at them.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A million Naruto's were right there in front of the shinobis. "I never got my turn!" Yelled the million Narutos. They got out their shurikens and took out the roots easily. They then began to charge at the shinobis next. Mia looked stunned. In fact, all of them did. "Summoning Jutsu! Firas the Volcanic Dragon!" A dragon emerged from the ground. It used a lava blast to take out all of the Narutos. Naruto fell on his back. He wasn't sure if he could take these shinobi or not.

The dragon began to come back at all of them. "RAVEN SWORD!!!" Chiper jumped up into the air, ready to make his mark. Chiper cut the dragon in half. The dragon puffed back into smoke. Chiper jumped back to the ground. "Is that the best you can do Lorutas?" Lorutas made an angry face. Gaara stepped in front of the group. He started to make hand signs. Then yelled "Sand Avalanche!" Sand cover the shinobis from top to bottom. "SAND FUNERAL"

Yet, before this worked, a mass amount of chakra burst out of the sand. The Three Forbidden Shinobi had joined forces. They looked like an awful demon. They created a huge chakra ball in their hands. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR CROSSING US!!! CHAKRA DEATH BOMB!!!" They threw the bomb right at them. With Chipers quick speed he pushed Gaara and Naruto out of the way. Yet, there was no time to get himself out of the way. Chiper was completely vaporized. Naruto screamed, "NO!!!"

The Demon just smirked and laughed. Then the ground started to shake. In fact, the whole world started to shake. The Demon's eyes grew wide. Below him was Naruto, full of anger. "HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM!!! I AM NOW GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

Chiper!!!CRYS!!! HOW COULD YOU KILL ME?  
Gaarusu: It was easy really. All I had to do was write it down.  
Naruto: I am going to get you for this!  
!!!Naruto and Chiper began to chase after Gaarusu!!!  
Gaara!!!Way off in the distance!!! What a pain in the ass.


	8. Chapter 8 Three Strikes and Your OUT!

The Three Forbidden Shinobi Chapter 8: Three Strikes and your OUT!!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even though I wish I did!

Okay people, I think the conversations went down pretty well in the last chapter. I need reviews though. I am going to for sure go to Ch. 10 now, but if I dont get more reviews, I will stop there. Remember Chiper is pronounced Sifer. Also I want you to tell me a character that I havent added in the story yet that I should add. Give me an Idea where to add them and I might just add them.

!!!BANG BANG!!!

Gaarusu: plz stop beating on my head guys.  
Naruto: How could you kill him?  
Chiper: Yeah how could you kill me?  
Gaarusu: I told you already.  
Naruto & Chiper: GRRRR!  
Gaara: Can we get on with the story plz?  
Gaarusu: Sure why not!!!

The land scape had totally changed. Naruto had knocked the Demon around for hours now. Gaara helped as much as he could. The Demon had to be getting tired. Then it happened. The Demon changed back into the Three Forbidden Shinobi, each one of them with a tired look on their face. "I dont think I can keep this up much longer," said Mia. Naruto wasn't in control anymore. The fox was in complete control. And he wasn't about to leave until he destroyed every last bit of the shinobis.  
Naruto started to run at Koumaka.

"Guys! I think it's time we let our main abilities take control. However, were going to have to make sure we stick together." As soon as he said that, the fox made three Narutos, each one with complete power of the first one. Gaara also made clones of himself. Then each Naruto rammed right into one of each of the shinobis. The Gaaras followed them.

Korumaka looked at his opponent. He wasn't tired at all. Korumaka started to make hand signs. "Gravintational Destort Jutsu! GRAVITY CONTROL!!!" He stopped Naruto in his tracks. "Gravintational Crush!" Naruto started to scream. The gravity was pushing in on him. He had to do something, or he would look like a road-kill. "Oh I forgot to tell you Naruto. You know Kakashi right? Well guess what happened to him. That's right! He's dead!" Naruto was in disbelief. All of his friends were dieing. He had to do something. The grip became tighter. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" "Well, good luck with that Naruto Uzomaki! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha"

Mia looked so happy. It had been a long time since she had such a strong opponent. Yet, she knew that there was more anger inside him. Mia wanted to find out how much more. "So Naruto, you got so angry just because the death of someone you know for a few days, huh? Well, what about the death of someone you knew for years. Like say, Sasuke Uchiha, my brother." Naruto stopped in his tracks. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" "That's right. Not only is Sasuke my brother, but he was killed by me as well. What a shame. He never really saw it coming." "HOW DARE YOU!!!" Naruto came running at her faster now. "Right, well, take this then. Sharigun!" Naruto stopped paralyzed in his tracks. Then the pain came.

Lorutas was trying to escape but couldn't. He had already showed his fire cards. However he was going to have to kill him someway. "All right Naruto. Take this. He pulled out some samurai swords. "CHIEZAKES NO JUTSU!!! THE SAMURAI SWORDS FINISHING!!!" The swords flew out of his hands and locked Naruto in place. Then, a third sword appeared. It was going to go right into the middle of naruto. Naruto's arms were bleeding badly now. This was the end. "Oh and Naruto. Just so you know. Sakura got kidnapped, and we have already made sure she was tooken care of!!!" Naruto was in shock. He had to stop them but how!!! BUT HOW!!!

"SAND BAT!!" Three huge clusters of sand came and hit each of the three shinobis. All three of the Narutos fell to the ground. The Narutos and Gaaras then rejoined, making one Naruto and One Gaara. "Thanks Gaara." Gaara looked at Naruto. "You know, Naruto, that I didn't mean anything I ..." He was cut off by Naruto. "I know. I know. So how about we teach these idiots who they are dealing with?" "YOU GOT IT!!!" Gaara yelled. Naruto smirked. "Now it's time for some of our friends to help us!!!" "FRIEND SUMMONING JUTSU!!"

Naruto: Almost everyone I know is dead now!Crys!  
Gaara: It's okay. And Gaarusu?  
Gaarusu: What is it Gaara?  
Gaara: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME NICE!  
Gaarusu: UH OH!  
!!!CRUNCH CRUNCH!!!  
!!!They turn around to find Chiper watching a movie and eating a bag of popcorn!!!  
Naruto: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
!!!Chiper jumps out of his chair!!!  
Chiper: Just enjoying this movie!  
!!!Everyone looks at him evily!!!  
Gaara: Sand Hammer!  
Chiper: AAAAHHHH!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Payback!

The Three Forbidden Shinobi Chapter 9: Payback!!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even though I wish I did!

Oh my!!! all the views i got were crazy!!! and i had a lots of reviews as well on my other site. So of course I am going to continue. Chiper is pronounced Sifer. Oh and don't worry all you Chiper fans. It ain't over yet!!! Also i know most of you hate the girls but there are about to be a few to come into the story. But still ENJOY!!! Also people, I am going to ten. I know i said if i got more reviews i would make it longer, but i'm not. However i am going to make a sequel to this!!! So Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chiper is seating down with ice over his head  
Chiper: Why did you have to do that, Gaara!CRY!  
Gaara: NEXT TIME YOU WILL NOT BE WATCHING A MOVIE WHY WE ARE TALKING!  
Gaarusu: You tell him Gaara!  
Naruto is in a huddle near the door  
Gaarusu: Whats wrong, Naruto?  
Naruto: Ino is outside the window.  
Everybody looks up in panic Everybody: RUN!!!!!!!

* * *

Gaara and Naruto had almost caught them. They were running as fast as they could. Yet, still each time they managed to get away. Then Korumaka turned around and used another jutsu. "LOCK UP JUTSU! PAIN OF THE CHAINS!!!" Then some chains with keniknifes at the end came out of the ground heading right toward them. "SAND SHIELD!!!" Although the sand covered them up, it wasn't enough. It went right through the sand.

The keniknife stopped, centimeters in front of Naruto's face. Yet, what stopped it. The sand slowly went back into the gord. When it was done, it revieled that the chains were broken. Down on the ground stood the one you would never guess. Itachi Uchiha!!! He had thrown a shuriken so hard, it broke the chains so smoothly.

"Itachi, what are you doing here you scumbag!!?" Itachi just exchanged a smile. He then walked over to Mia. Mia was in quite a shock. "I should of known that wouldn't of done you in." Itachi smiled again. "Your just like him you know. That's why I am going to kill you." Mia glanced nervously. "You know all this time I thought it was him who was after me, but it was really you, Sasuke Uchiha"  
Naruto was in shock again! That was Sasuke! BUT HOW!!! "I guess your wondering why I look this way Naruto. Simple. Mia here performed a jutsu that should of killed me. But i performed it too at a much less rate though. It's afteraffect made me have to go into the body of someone who had possessed the Sharigun. Itachi was my choice." "And who would of thought that you would come back even stronger than you were before." Itachi glanced at Mia. "Now it's time for you to experience that power." With a blink of an eye, Mia was trully dead. She fell over and disolved into nothingness.

"If it's okay Naruto and Gaara, I brought a few friends along." Then they all came out. Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, and one other that looked like Sakura. Wait, it was Sakura. Naruto glanced up at the sky. They had tricked him to see his anger, but why? They then started to use their powers on the last two forbidden shinobi. Neji and Hinata went after Korumaka. Shikamaru and Temari went after Lorutas. Finally it was about over. That is if they can beat them.

Lorutas was trapped in the Shadow Paralize Jutsu. Then Temari let him have a peice of her Sharp Cutting Wind Jutsu. Lorutas fell to the ground. He was to tired to get back up. Gaara however picked him up with his sand. Then crushed him into nothingness just like Mia. Two down and one to go. Then it would be peace again.

Korumaka was running as fast as he could, but Neji was as fast as he was. Before long he was getting the bloody pulp knocked out of him by Hinata and Neji. Korumaka tried to use his jutsus, but his charkra points were stopped up. Before long Korumaka was deader than a door knob. He then faded away into nothingness like the other two. Finally, the mission was over. Naruto stared up to the sky, Thankful!!!

* * *

Everybody was running through the mansion  
Naruto went into a room to find Sasuke  
Naruto: What are you doing Sasuke.  
Sasuke: I am hiding from Gaarusu. No telling what he will do to me next.  
Naruto: Right lets hide together. Ino tells the gang that she finds about how Gaarusu plans on making them do horrible things  
They turn a corner to see Gaarusu  
Gaarusu: What are you guys doing?  
Everyone else runs off  
Gaarusu: They will pay for that!!!!!

* * *

One more chapter people then the sequel will begin. Hope you enjoy it!!! 


	10. Chapter 10 Chiper's Last Message

The Three Forbidden Shinobi Chapter 10: Chiper's Last Message 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even though I wish I did!

Okay, this is the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the series! Don't worry if your a fan! The Sequel is coming! There is a secret in the Story to find out what the sequel is called. Enjoy!!! Chiper is pronounced Sifer. Hope this story doesn't be FORGOTTEN!!!

* * *

Everyone got tied up because Gaarusu wrote it down  
Gaarusu: That's what you get for listening to Ino. She's CRAZY!  
Naruto: Fine but I want to know what your Sequel is called. Chiper: ME TOO!  
Gaarusu: Here's a hint it mostly has to do with you Chiper.  
Sasuke: Should of known it would be about the new guy. It always is!  
Gaarusu: GLARES If you want to know the title just look for the words that are capitilized with out a reason in the story.  
Everyone: FINE!!!

* * *

THE mission was over! Finally Naruto could lay back and rest. All his friends were not murdered like he thought. He wondered why they would want to make him even stronger than what he was. Then he thought back to how strong the Three Forbidden Shinobi were supposed to be. Why weren't they as hard as he thought. If it was true like he heard in the legends, they could of easily got away from all his friends or murdered them at that. Why didn't they though.

Naruto was thinking of all this when he remembered a real death. A death of one of his now best friends. Chiper was really murdered he saw it. However there was something Chiper told Naruto in a whisper before he was destroyed. "Search for the FORGOTTEN one and you will find the truth about me." What did he mean?

Naruto started to cry. "Chiper was actually dead. There was no coming back for him. Why did he just do that. He could of done something else. He lost his own life just to save ours. But why"  
Sasuke came over to Naruto. Naruto looked at him. Sasuke was back to normal. "Sasuke your..." " I know Naruto. It must of warn off when she died. It's weird though cause my sister was supposed to be dead when she was 14. I saw her die by my brother. Weird huh?" Naruto did think that was weird.

"Sasuke?" "Huh?" "Do you know any old stories about a forgotten SHINOBI?" Sasuke shook his head. "Yep, why?" Naruto just smiled at him. "Sasuke, will you do me one last favor?" Sasuke shook his head up and down. "Take me where that story was supposed to be happening at." Sasuke smiled. "Let's go then.

No matter what happened. No matter what the cost. Naruto had to find out about the full past of Chiper and Sasuke would be there to help him out. Naruto knew that he had finished his mission but this was the beggining of a new mission. One that would lead to the death of the person who was so curious. Naruto Uzomaki!!!

* * *

Everyone: WOW!  
Naruto: CRYING You kill me.  
Gaarusu: ...Blink  
Chiper: The title to the sequel is.  
Sasuke: Imaptient to Wait The Chiper: OH!!! Forgotten.  
Gaarusu: .  
Naruto: SHINOBI!  
EVeryone: The Forgotten Shinobi!  
Gaarusu: GOOD JOB!  
Naruto: Can't wait until I die in the next one.  
Everyone dies laughing except Naruto

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story. Hope you will enjoy the sequel The Forgotten Shinobi!!!! GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!!! 


End file.
